Dark Moon, Dark Days
by LilSkopje
Summary: Saix has a cousin that's also a nobody! First fanfic, so it's a horrible summary, but plz read it anyway! :P Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Encounter

Dark Moon, Dark Days

Chapter 1: Encounter

WARNING HAS 4, COUNT IT, 4 OCs. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Throbbing pain enveloped my body. My eyes flickered open a few times, but never fully opened. I heard some murmurs, definitely two men discussing something. One was a perfect monotone, the other a bit higher, but still a monotone nonetheless. They weren't whispering, but not really talking either. In between, I suppose. They probably had seen my eyes half open, because they stood over me, interested. My lips quivered, but I couldn't say anything yet. My eyes were blurry, but I could tell that they were staring drowsily into my orange eyes. I moved my hands to my eyes and rubbed them, making my vision a whole lot better. Both of the men wore long black coats with black boots and gloves. One had faded blue hair that fell to the back, some strands falling to the forefront of his coat, and some of it settled into some spikes at the top. His yellow eyes stared at me with impatience. His large X-shaped scar on his face was profound, a significant feature. He was quite tall, but still a bit shorter than me. His expression was blank, impossible to read, yet he strangely looked familiar in some way. The other was significantly smaller than the first man, but still as morose-looking. His steel-blue hair was thrown into wild, spiky bangs that completely covered his right eye. The other eye, however, settled its gaze upon me, revealing the same expression the first man had.

"He moved. He must be awake," the tall one said.

"Yes. Let's introduce ourselves," the short man said, extending an arm to help me up. I eyed it suspiciously, and didn't take his hand for I was afraid my strength would pull him to the ground, defeating the purpose of the gesture. Instead, I groaned, and staggered up to my feet, shifting from foot to foot. My brain felt like it had an annoying bird right next to it, causing sharp pains that receded every couple of seconds.

"Who are you?" I asked, "and where am I?"

The taller one stepped forward. He was about to say something when I cut him off.

"Isa?" I questioned, millions of thoughts rushing into my head. He looked different, but I knew deep down it was him.

Isa stepped back in alarm. Then he eyed me and said "Nate... It's not possible... I..."

The smaller one eyed me suspiciously. "How do you know Saix? What form of trickery is this? I'm Zexion, by the way. Who might **you** be?"

Zexion... Hmm... Isa's friend? No, never seen him around Isa. Boyfriend? No, Isa is straight. Did he just refer to Isa as Saix? Remembering his last question, I said "I'm Nathan, called Nate by friends and my cousin here," I glanced at Isa, his eyes confused, but he nodded. "Are you one of Isa's friends?" I asked Zexion.

"Co-worker, but we get along fine," was all he said. Isa was silent up until now. "Come, cousin, we need to get back to the castle. Zexion, I'll explain later. Right now we need to get to the Superior and tell him the whole story."

He opened a weird dark portal thing and dragged me through it. I instantly arrived to where Isa was talking about. The walls were pure white, and there was some strange symbol everywhere. Zexion and Isa led me down a long hallway (white hallway, of course), and opened a blank door to what looked like an office. Inside sat a man with white (LOL?) hair, and eyes the same color as mine. He had an air of superiority, and was probably this "Superior" Isa mentioned. He filled me in on all the goals of Organization XIII, what my job was, and what to do. "You and three others, Xinun, Brexann, and Nexav, are to be our "field unit", spending most of the time away from the castle. You're a secret unit; Numbers equal to or above VIII are the only ones who know you exist. Lower ranks do not know about this, so stay hidden. When you're in the castle, if you want to travel, travel in the darkness or as a moogle (WTH!?). Zexion will show you all how to do this." I heard a slight groan from Zexion, but he wasn't that reluctant. Isa handed me a uniform that I was to change into in the morning. I could see a smile twitching, wanting to be shown, but it didn't make it. Saix was his new name. It'd be hard getting used to. My new name was Etnax (EW?).

Suddenly remembering where the heartless attacked me, I asked "Where are the others I was with!?"

"Oh, they're part of your unit," Xemnas answered nonchalantly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You'll be roommates with Zexion," Xemnas added. Zexion said nothing. Saix glanced at me. I knew him and his little looks. It meant to fill Zexion in about my story and how me and Saix are related. I strolled down another long corridor, Zexion by my side, walking past countless doors until we arrived at a door with a sign that said: "READING. DO NOT HARASS ME." (LOLOLOLOL)

"This is your room I take it?" glancing at Zexion, nose buried in_ Illusions: A History_. He just nodded, and I held the door open for him. He walked into the room, knowing by instinct to avoid the bed in the way. There was a small door that led to another room. Still reading, he turned the knob and shouted back to me that he'd be up late reading and to avoid getting in trouble. It was only 9:30, but I was exhausted. I'd tell him tomorrow. And I'd get to see my friends tomorrow. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

First chapter of my first fic, please R&R, I'd appreciate it. Be brutal :) I take constructive criticism. I got really lazy so I decided to make it a bit shorter than I usually would. If you're confused, that's understandable; my mind is a demented place. I decided to use my name for the main char (even though I'm not even 1/1000 the awesomeness he is), and used two of my best friend's names and my brother's name for the three other chars. :) More chapters may come, though I've got school and stuff so I may not update frequently. Sorry in advance :)


	2. SingAlong

Dark Moon, Dark Days

Chapter 2: Sing-Along

5:30. I slept in. Damn. Time to go get ready for the day. I'd get Zexion up later. I got my teeth brushed and my hair done. Deodorant on. I was almost ready. I slipped on my standard Organization XIII apparel. I looked in the mirror at myself. My one visible orange eye glistened, ready for action. My black hair swooped into a long bang covering my left eye. I turned to glance at the clock. I frowned; 6:00 already. I decided to wake Zexion up. I shook him gently. He was a light sleeper; he woke up almost immediately. He groaned, stretching his arms up and yawning. "How early is it??" He asked, yawning between words. He turned his head to the clock. "6:00?? ARE YOU MAD!!?? YOU WOKE ME UP AT SIX IN THE MORNING?!?!?!?" He was furious.

"Late sleeper, I take it?". He didn't take well to my rhetorical question. He slid to the edge of the bed, obviously annoyed with me. The dark circles under his eyes told me he had been up really late reading. He stood up and left for our tiny, cramped bathroom, grumbling something about "insufferable morning person". He took his time getting ready. When he came out, he looked just like I had seen him the day earlier. He gripped his Lexicon under his arm and told me to come with him. He yawned his way down the white hall (okay, the white is getting REALLY old REALLY fast), scowling as I hummed "Malleus Maleficarum" under my breath. That reminded me that I HAD to get a radio in my room. Zexion would eternally hate me, but I'll keep the volume low. Well, low for me that is. I can't promise that my definition and Zexion's definition of "low" was the same. I turned to him to see him finally perking up a bit. He was still slouching, but he wasn't yawning anymore, so that was a start. We arrived at some weird chamber with twelve chairs. They looked kind of like lawn chairs, and at the center was... a microphone? Hmm... strange.

I glanced around to recognize someone in one of the annoyingly white chairs. I almost fainted, even though I knew she was here; Xemnas had confirmed her presence. And yet, I believed I was hallucinating. "...B-Brenna? Is... is th-that... you?" Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was straight from "Zombieland" or something, yet she was standing... well... sitting right in front of me. "Nate?" Her eyes snapped open and she nearly tackled me. Well, she would have if I didn't work out so much. I miraculously stayed rooted to my spot as she tackle-hugged me. "What's your new name?" was all I could ask her as we embraced. I could feel Zexion's eyes on me and her, obviously putting him in an awkward postition. "I...I'll leave you two alone for a while," he interjected, and slid out the door before I could protest. "It's... Brexann. Eck," she said, half whispering. "Hey, yours is better than mine," I said. "Mine's Etnax..." She laughed. "Hey, that's not funny. Words hurt you know," I started fake-crying. "We don't have emotions now, you know. We don't have hearts," She said, depressed "So we're looking for them, right? We're looking for hearts. So this thing that we have... Isn't love. It's our memories of it. You know this as well as I do." She looked on the verge of tears, if Nobodies could cry. "I'm sorry. Oops... Those words were poorly chosen... I can't be sorry, can I? But... we have our memories, and that's what matters, right?" I hugged her, and after I almost broke her back, Zexion came back, but this time with... with... Vexen, was it? I wasn't too sure. Trodding alongside Vexen was Isa... I mean Saix. That was his name now... I had to remember that.

"So what are we doing here? Why are we in this room?" I questioned. To my surprise, Saix answered. "Meeting. Sort of. You'll figure it out once the others show up." Some of the members showed up later than others. My other best friend, Unni (Xinun) came minutes after Saix's answer, and my brother, Evan (Nexav) showed up latest. After several of my brother's apologies for being late, the meeting started. I noticed that only twelve were here, one for each chair. What about Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas? (Yes, I got the names down... Finally.) Xemnas, our leader (Superior) told us newcomers what the event was about. He said the "higher-ups" attended this meeting because the winner of some event (which was chosen by one of the lesser members) could change an Organization rule, or be granted a request. "And so," Xemnas said in a dramatic voice, "Our event for today's meeting is, drum roll please," he said sarcastically, "...........A singing competition?" Everyone in the room groaned. I heard a lot of "Demyx, I'll kill that bastard" and "Damnit, not again"s around the room. "Get prepared to humiliate yourself," said a weary Xemnas.

The room was a mess. People were lining up at the lone computer to get sheet music from online. The fact that this place even had a working computer was a miracle within itself. I chose "Two is better than one" By Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift to do a duo with Brexann. I walked over to her, music in hand. "What's up?" She questioned me. "Got some sheet music," I said, "Two is better than one. Wanna take the female part?" She had a devious smile on her face. "Well, unless _you_ want to take the female part, sure," she mocked. "Of course," I said sarcastically, "Let's start working." About five trips to the kitchen, ten candy bars, six sodas, and a whole bag of skittles, we were ready. "Wanna taste the rainbow?" I said, skittle in mouth. "How about a punch in the face?" She said. Ah, so hard to get.

"Up first," said Xemnas unceremoniously, "Vexen." I'm not going to get into the details, but it was REALLY disturbing hearing Vexen's rendition of "Stayin' Alive". It manages its way into my nightmares often, and it's the scariest image I've ever had. After that, Vexen, humiliated, ran to the bathroom, as not to embarrass himself further. Axel... wasn't much better. I think Queen would kill themselves if they heard Axel's version of "Bohemian Rhapsody." Axel didn't expect to win, but he muttered strings of profanities under his breath. After a cringe-worthy performance from my brother, and a horrible version of "Down" by Xinun, I was burying my face in my hands. Saix's version of "Your Body Is A Wonderland" wasn't horrible, and I'm sure the lack of guitar didn't help, but I don't think he would have made it to Hollywood in American Idol. Zexion refused to sing, and dropped out. He read through the rest of the tournament (how he managed to concentrate, I don't understand). Xigbar wasn't awful, but I don't think that Kings of Leon would be very proud. Lexaeus was inaudible which was an "Oh Halelujiah" moment. Xaldin's horrible cough came back at the last moment which spared him from humiliation.

Now it was our turn. Everyone in the room stayed silent, except for Xaldin who coughed to prove he was _actually_ sick (big faker). I gulped nervously, and turned to Brexann. I kissed her on the cheek before we began (she didn't even have time to protest). Before I start going over what happened, I am a tenor, despite me looking like some big personal trainer or whatever. I began to sing:

_I remember what you wore on our first day,_

_You came into my life and I thought hey,_

_You know this could be something._

_'Cause everything you do and words you say,_

_You know it all takes my breath away,_

_And I am left with nothing_

Brexann joined in the chorus:

_Maybe it's true,_

_That I can't live without you,_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_And there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life,_

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Brexann sang:

_I remember every look upon your face._

Me:

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste._

Brexann joined in:

_You make it hard for breathing._

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,_

_I think of you and everything's okay,_

_I'm finally now beleiving._

_Maybe it's true,_

_That I can't live without you,_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_And there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life,_

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one._

_(oh yeah)_

Me:

_I remember what you wore on our first day,_

_You came into my life, and I thought hey..._

Brexann joined:

_Maybe it's true,_

_That I can't live without you,_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_And there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life,_

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_(And I'm thinking)_

_That I can't live without you,_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_And there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life,_

_But I've figured out,_

_When all is said and done,_

_Two is better than one......_

_Two is better than one._

I looked at Brexann. She was smiling, knowing we had won. We looked at Xemnas with eagerness, both wanting to grant a request. "The winner is...by far..." He began "Vexen!" He said sarcastically. He saw the annoyed look on our faces. "Okay, okay... The winner is the two newbies. BUT-" He interjected, "You can only get one request, so you'll have to decide how to do that." We glanced at each other and nodded. "Okay," Brexann said into the mic, "We'll do a sing-off. We need you guys to be the judges..." Zexion turned to leave, but was barred by Xemnas. Zexion understood, and reluctantly sat down. Brexann was up first. BWEHEHEH, I had more time to prepare. She plugged in her iPod, and plugged it into a speaker. A familiar beat came on. I heard this song a bajillion times, I even know all the lyrics.

She began:

_, caught in a bad romance  
, caught in a bad romance_

Ra ra, ah ah ah  
Roma, roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la-la  
Want your bad romance

Ra ra, ah ah ah  
Roma, roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la-la  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love, love, love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded  
Kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love, love, love  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love  
I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance (oh)  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, caught in a bad romance  
Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, caught in a bad romance

Ra ra, ah ah ah  
Roma, roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la-la  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'cause you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love  
Love, love, love  
I want your love

I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love, love, love  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love  
I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('cause I'm a free bitch, baby)  
I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance (oh)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, caught in a bad romance  
Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, caught in a bad romance

Ra ra, ah ah ah  
Roma, roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la-la  
Want your bad romance

Ra ra, ah ah ah  
Roma, roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la-la  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk, fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk, fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk, fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk, passion baby  
Work it, I'm a free bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't want to be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
Je veux ton amour

I don't want to be friends (oh)  
No, I don't want to be friends (caught in a bad romance)  
I don't want to be friends (oh)  
Want your bad romance (caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance (oh)  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Ooooooooohhhhhhh  
(Want your bad romance)  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)  
Ooooooooohhhhhh  
(Want your bad romance)  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah, ah ah ahh  
Roma, roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh lala  
Want your bad romance

As the "judges" deliberated, I realized how inane this was. Ugh, why did I have to do this? I chose the Alien Ant Farm version of Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal, and I just stuck with the plan to get this over with ASAP. Brexann sat down next to me. "Haha, owned," she said. "Lady Gaga would be so proud," I said. I stepped up the stairs to the microphone before she was able to say anything about my comment. I picked up the mic and began to sing:

_Whoo!_

_As he came into the window  
Was a sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She was sitting at the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom _

I had to go into my tenor range for the chorus, but that was OK. Not _too_ high:__

Annie, are you OK  
Are you OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
You OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that youre OK  
Theres a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Youve been hit by  
Youve been struck by  
A smooth criminal

So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday  
What a black day  
I could feel your salutation  
Sounding heartbeats  
Intimidations

Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that youre OK  
Theres a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Youve been hit by  
Youve been struck by  
A smooth criminal

Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that youre OK  
Theres a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie?

Without the guitar or the beat, my acapella version wasn't as good as the original. But it might be enough..."Okay, the results are in," Xemnas said, rushing to get this over with, "Brexann. Your score:...........8! Highest score was a 10 from Vexen and lowest was a 5 from Zexion." I could see Brexann wave to Vexen and scowl at Zexion. I smirked. "Etnax," Xemnas started, "Your score:......8.5. You win. Hooray," he said sarcastically. "Your highest vote was a 10 from Saix and Xinun, and lowest was a 2 from Nevax." I could feel Nevax sinking back in his chair. "Thaaanks, bro," I called sarcastically across the room to him. He grinned. Ever since I beat him at bowling, we had this whole sibling rivalry thing going on. "So, what is your request?" Xemnas asked. "Hmm... Paint... For my room. Can I paint my room, please?" I asked. "I don't know," Xemnas said, "...All right, paint your room. All of you are dismissed!"

Everyone couldn't leave the room fast enough. I ran over in the direction of my room, when Brexann caught my wrist. "Aren't you going to bring me with you?" She asked. I chuckled. "Sure," I said. We leisurely walked back to my room. Zexion was on the couch, reading. Brexann and I sat on the edge of my bed. "So, what's up?" I asked. "Well...could you give me some of that paint? This white is reeeeally depressing me," She said, with puppy dog eyes. "Hmm... will I get a kiss if I do?" I questioned jokingly. "How about a kick to your groin?" Brexann mused. "Well, when you put it that way, sure, take some of my paint. I'm not going to use it all. By the way, who are you sharing a room with?" I asked. "Xaldin," she groaned. "I feel your pain," I retorted. "Tomorrow we start our training," I said nonchalantly. She nodded and asked, "Why is Saix so nice to you?" This question surprised me; I thought she knew. "I know him. He's my cousin. His real name is Isa, you know. We didn't hang out a lot but I remember him and his family." Brexann glanced at me. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow, I guess". "Yeah. See ya," I responded as she left my room and ran down the hall.

Woo hoo a longer chapter :)

Mostly b/c of the song lyrics and stuff, but, hey. The story is easier to understand now, I hope.

I don't own the songs in this chapter. I highly recommend you listen to them if you want to experience the actual song.

Thanks for reading, R&R if you can!_  
_


End file.
